Typically, payments for services such as, for example, delivering papers, baby sitting, lawn mowing, snow shoveling, pet sitting, and a variety of other services, are often made in cash to an individual. However, many times the payment is not deposited into a bank account or other financial account. In some situations, it may be undesirable for the payment to be received in cash, as such payments may be easily spent, lost, or stolen without any portion being saved.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a payment in an improved manner which avoids the above-mentioned problems.